Many people wish to cover gray hair because of premature graying or to look younger for personal or professional reasons. However, most prior art hair coloring agents use ingredients, such as lead, peroxide, ammonia and the like, which can adversely effect the user's health and are unsafe for the environment. Hence, some people resort to wigs or other means to hide their gray hair. Unfortunately, these alternatives are expensive and often look silly or are unsuccessful in satisfactorily hiding the user's gray hair. Moreover, some coloring agents only provide temporary coloring and, hence, must be reapplied frequently. Thus, none of the prior art means for covering gray hair have been entirely satisfactory.